


Beautiful Roses

by still_i_fall



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, No EAS, Oops, This fic also took me way too long to write, This fic low key probs makes no sense, as I decide rose is better, sorry - Freeform, watch me just look at the chaurora ship name and laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_i_fall/pseuds/still_i_fall
Summary: The story of Academy Award winner Rory Landon's discovery of a fansite devoted to shipping her and Grammy award winning artist Chase Turnleaf and then later her discovery that maybe he's cool too.





	Beautiful Roses

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic took me way too long to write. 
> 
> Shout out to the amazing [sammywatersii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammywatersii/pseuds/sammywatersii) who beta read this fic for me and made it a thousand times better. I'm pretty sure this fic wouldn't be anywhere near coherent without your help.

_ I hate mornings _ , Rory thought to herself, yawning loudly as she walked down the hallway. She spotted her roommate and best friend Lena sitting on the couch laptop open -  _ Wait a minute, is that my face? Is that Chase Turnleaf’s face!? _

 

“Lena, what is that?” Rory asked, quickening her pace to get to the couch.

 

“Nothing, nothing, it’s nothing!”  Lena said a little too quickly to be considered natural, “It’s just a picture of you and….” She shut the laptop quickly and pulled it close, as though to protect it from Rory’s watchful eyes.

 

“Was that Chase Turnleaf?” Rory asked, reaching to grab the laptop. Lena swatted Rory’s prying hands away.

 

“NO!” She began a little too loudly, “It was just you kissing a really blonde orange…” She drifted off at the end, clearly somewhat confused by her own words.

 

“I was kissing him.” Rory pointed out, “How do you have a picture of me kissing him!? I’ve never kissed him before, so where did they-”

 

“It’s fake,” Lena said, cutting Rory off, “If I had let you get a better look you would have been able to see that it was photoshopped from one of your more recent films.”

 

“Why am I kissing him?” Rory asked a little more calmly.

 

“I don’t really know. Probably because-” Lena paused, staring off past Rory. “Do you want waffles?” she asked suddenly, standing up and making her way towards the kitchen, laptop still held close.

 

“What?”

 

“Waffles. You know, for breakfast. You did just wake up.”

 

“No, no, I’m good.” Rory said, trailing behind Lena on her journey to the kitchen.

 

“Well, I’m going to make myself some,” Lena said, bustling around the kitchen gathering ingredients laptop still close to her.

 

“Lena, just stop.” Rory said, loosely grabbing hold of her arm, “Please tell me what that picture was.” 

 

Lena stopped moving. She sighed, “Fine.” She gestured to Rory to come over as she opened her laptop, “Try not to be too freaked out by this and don’t take it too seriously or anything,” Lena warned, holding the laptop only partly closed for too long a period of time.

 

“Just get on with it, Lena,” Rory said, rolling her eyes slightly.

 

Lena bit her lip nervously, “You sure you don’t want me to make waffles and for us to forget all about this?”

 

“Lena,” Rory warned, reaching toward the laptop.

 

“Fine, fine.” Lena cautiously opened the laptop, cringing slightly when the picture.

 

It was Rory kissing Chase Turnleaf.

 

Chase Turnleaf as in ‘my last album won three Grammys and every teenage girl in America knows my name’.

 

Also known as the artist behind the album that Rory had been listening to on repeat for the last 3 weeks.

 

“What is this?” Rory asked, brow furrowed as she leaned forward, squinting slightly as though that would let her see a completely different image.

 

“Well it’s… It’s this fansite that’s all about you and Chase Turnleaf. About shipping you two.” Lena scrolled up, past the image to reveal a header. “It’s called Beautiful Roses because you guys names mashed together make, you know, ‘Rose’.” She explained.

 

Rory shook her head in disbelief. “Why us?”

 

Lena bit her lip once more and clicked on a tab leading to a different part of the site containing a few videos and pictures, “You guys said a few things about one another's work and then one thing led to another and voila, this is born.” She scrolled down past a few videos to reveal an instagram post with the caption  _ Rory Landon’s #1 fan! _  It wasn’t from his account, but instead what must be a friends, and she couldn’t help but wonder whether or not the post had been put up with his permission.

 

Lena clicked on one of the videos, one with her face framed in the thumbnail. 

 

They waited a moment for it to load.

 

Then it began.

 

She was standing on some red carpet, probably for a premiere, smiling widely, half blind from all the cameras. 

 

“I’m here with the amazing Rory Landon. How are you tonight Rory?” It was like this for a little while longer, back and forth that she was used to, she had grown up answering questions like these.

 

The video kept playing for a little while but Rory tuned it out,  _ All that fuss about one of the million interviews I’ve done,  _ She thought, shaking her head mentally. 

 

Lena tapped her on the shoulder lightly. “It’s coming up,” she said, shaking her head slightly at Rory’s behavior.

 

Rory turned back to it.

 

“Favorite song?” the interviewer asked.

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Rory thought for a moment. “Something by Chase Turnleaf, probably, I’ve had his latest album on repeat for the last month, I think.”

 

Lena paused the video, “There’s also a couple of snaps that have his music playing in the background but that’s about it for you.” She added.

 

Rory gestured at one of the videos that seemed to be more about him.

 

Lena nodded. “That’s a good one,” she commented before clicking on his video.

 

Unlike her own, he was on a talk show of some sort, settled into the couch with a bright smile adorning his face.

 

“So, Chase, according to the internet, you’re the self proclaimed number one fan of Rory Landon, is that true?”

 

Chase’s grin got even bigger, “Of course it’s true, the internet never lies, and Rory, she’s absolutely amazing in just about every film she’s in,” He shot a toothy smile at the audience, “But, I must add that that picture was not posted with my permission.” He made serious eye contact with the camera, “You know who you are.” (Rory mentally fist pumps,  _ I was right! _ )

 

It ended there.

 

“There’s a few other videos and pictures of you guys saying that kind of stuff scattered around the website, but these are the main few.”

 

“I’ve never even met him,” Rory said exasperatedly, “How can they ship us?” Rory reached over for the computer, and Lena readily gave it to her.

 

“Very easily I suppose. The sites been up for a little while now, and it has about a thousand or so hits.” Lena pointed out.

 

Rory looked appalled. “One thousand people think that I should get together with Chase Turnleaf?!”

 

Lena nodded, “Yep.”

 

Rory clicked back to go back to the home page before looking through all of the different tabs -  _ fanart, fanfiction, forum, ect. _ \- the design of the page was relatively simple, easy to navigate, the colors pastel like. 

 

It was a nice looking website.

 

“These people are really dedicated,” Rory commented, scrolling through pictures, grimacing slightly at particularly disturbing ones. 

 

Lena reached for her laptop back, shutting it quickly when Rory handed it over. “Promise me you won’t obsess over this.”

 

“Promise.”

 

They both knew that Rory was lying.

 

/

 

Between shooting for her next film and doing the publicity circuit for her latest film, Rory almost forgot all about the horror of Beautiful Roses.

 

Almost.

 

But then, Lena had to go and announce to her that Rory had a late night show appearance coming up in a few weeks  _ (How could I forget about that?) _ and that the other guest, the musical guest was none other than Chase Turnleaf.

 

“I’m not doing it, Lena,” Rory said, pacing back and forth past Lena. “I can’t, I won’t.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes. “Stop being so dramatic,” she said, shaking her head. “You have to do this show. It’s the last stop on your publicity tour and you already agreed to do it.”

 

Rory sighed dramatically as she practically threw herself onto the couch in defeat. “I know,” she said. “But us being together, sitting on a couch together, is just adding fuel to the fire. What if I accidentally say something and they spend the next month obsessing over it?”

 

“So what?” Lena asked. “You need to stop worrying. It’s just a late night show appearance. All you have to do is tell a funny story, listen to a few jokes, promote your movie, and then you can leave.”

 

“All I have to do,” Rory repeated.

 

“You’ll be fine.”

 

/

 

Her dressing room feels small. 

 

She mentally reprimands herself for even thinking such a thing seeing as how lucky she was to even be there.

 

She’s all ready to go and the show was set to start in a little over 30 minutes when there’s a slight knock on the door.

 

“Come in,” She called out, standing up from her chair.

 

The door opens revealing a very embarrassed looking Chase Turnleaf.

 

“Hi… umm, I was wondering if you have any hair spray. I’m all out and….”

 

Rory grinned, “Of course I do,” She swiveled around, reaching over to a large bag and rummaging around before pulling out three mini can of hairspray. “Light hold, medium, or I have three kids and a life hold,” She offered before pausing and wincing internally at her own joke. “Please excuse my poor attempt at a joke.”

 

Chase chuckled, “It wasn’t that bad, and can I take the medium hold one please.”

 

Rory handed it to him and placed the remaining two back in the bag.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Yeah, no problem.”

 

/

 

“We have a great show tonight! Rory Landon is here with our musical guest Chase Turnleaf!” the host yelled excitedly to his audience, right before the commercial break. Rory was ushered to the seat and was told to sit on the couch. She nodded and thanked them.

 

Chase appeared next to her a moment later to be followed by the host.

 

“You guys ready?” He asked, taking his seat.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

/

 

The show went incredibly smoothly, she told her story, he told his, he performed, and she watched in awe.

 

She had always been a fan of his.

 

“Great job!” she complimented, offering him a wide smile.

 

“Thanks.”

 

They walked together in the direction of the dressing rooms to grab their stuff, making polite conversation as they went.

 

“I can’t stand black coffee,” Rory admitted when he started talking about the drink.

 

“Same,” He said, holding his hand up for a high five. “I only drink coffee when it has a ton of extra stuff added to it.”

 

She grinned in response. “Exactly. My roommate says it’s too sweet, but what does she know.”

 

Chase laughed. “So does mine, but he doesn’t get to talk because he likes milk chocolate over dark.”

 

“And you don’t?!”

 

“NO!” he shouted, drawing the attention of a few stage hands. “I refuse to eat chocolate with less than 68 percent cocoa.”

 

She let out a giggle, “I don’t know what to say.” 

 

They reached her dressing room first and he waited as she grabbed her stuff. “I have to give you back the hairspray,” he explained.

 

“Oh, no, you can keep it.”

 

“Really? Cool! I will treasure it forever, milady,” the artist said, eyes twinkling mischievously as he swept himself into a dramatic, yet somehow elegant, bow.

 

Rory laughed.

/

 

“So?! How did it go?” Lena asked as soon as she got home.

 

Rory grinned, her brain happily flitting through all of the good memories of the night. “Really well, actually. Chase actually isn’t a horrible person. And, get this, he asked to borrow my hairspray.” 

 

“Oh how scandalous,” Lena said, dramatically. “He must have been  _ so _ embarrassed.” 

 

Rory laughed, “But, yeah, he’s not that bad.”

 

“Like friend material?”

 

“Maybe… definitely.”

 

/

 

“I’m not fake dating him,” she said, slowly standing up from the couch and walking toward the kitchen for food.

 

“Well, if he’s not that bad, then why don’t you just do it. It’ll be great for publicity, according to everyone on your PR team. You guys have great chemistry. It would be great.”

 

“For who?” Rory asked. “Plus, you know how I feel about fake relationships and such. It just feels too awkward and scripted. Like I’m lying to my fans, to everyone.”

 

Lena hesitated for a moment then nodded he acquiescence. “Alright. I’ll call your publicist and tell her that it’s not happening.”   

 

“Thank you!”

 

/

 

For a little while, a whole day to be exact, Rory very nearly forgets about the fake dating proposition.

 

But then he texted her.

 

**CT:** _ Hi, it’s Chase _

 

**CT:** _ Hairspray Boy _

 

Rory grinned.

 

**RL:** _ how did you get this number???? _

 

**RL:** _ not that im upset or anything _

 

**RL:** _ just curious _

 

**CT:** _ A friend gave it to me _

 

**CT:** _ I just wanted to ask if you wanted to get coffee with me at some point. _

 

Rory raised an eyebrow, rolling her eyes slightly before she responded. 

 

**RL:** _  r u asking me out????? _

 

**CT:** _ Yep _

 

**RL:** _ sure, i would love to _

 

She almost texted him saying something about the fake dating situation, but he didn’t mention it, so she decided against it.

 

/

 

They arranged something, a date of sorts, for next weekend at a small coffee shop nearby.

 

Rory is beyond excited.

 

“Well you look nice,” Lena commented. 

 

Rory bit her lip nervously. “It’s not too much, right? It’s supposed to be casual.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, though she couldn’t keep the fond smile of her face. “It’s fine.”

 

Rory grinned while walking towards the door, pulling out her car keys as she did so. “I’ll see you later,” she called out, walking briskly to the exit of her building, eager to see Chase.

 

Lena waved good bye. “Have fun!”

 

/

 

The drive to the coffee shop was almost entirely traffic free, and incredibly short and when she arrived, there was parking almost directly in front of it.  _ Smooth goings so far... _ , she thought.

 

She spotted him sitting down, staring at his phone, through a window next to his chosen seat.

 

She glanced down at her phone -  _ 9:57 _ \-  _ He’s early,  _ she noted -  her grin slowly growing wider as she approached the entrance to the coffee shop. 

 

A bell rang as she opened the door, prompting him to glance over at her. He waved and she made her way over.

 

“You’re early,” she said, waving her hand a bit in greeting, still grinning madly and trying desperately to control it.

 

“I just got here a few minutes ago since traffic was so light. Thought I could save us a table.”

 

“Have you ordered yet?” She asked, taking a seat across from him.

 

“Nah, thought I would wait until you got here.”

 

She shot him a grateful smile. “Thanks.”

 

/

 

“It was the best non date I’ve ever been on,” Rory gushed, setting her car keys down and making her way towards Lena.

 

Lena smiled, “Good. You guys going out again?”

 

“Yeah, next week at some point.”

 

“Same place?”

 

Rory nodded. “Yeah. I need to take you there at some point. Their hot chocolate was on point!”

 

Lena smiled slyly. “As much as I’d love going with you, I might be going there with someone else pretty soon…”

 

Rory raised an eyebrow as a broad smile grew on her face. “Lena LaMarelle. When were you going to tell me that someone asked you out?” she asked, her tone light and teasing. 

 

Lena’s own grin was reflected in her twinkling, bright eyes as she replied, “His name is Kyle Zipes. I ran into him at the library - You know the one in Venice? - and he asked me out within like 10 minutes.” 

 

“Well, I must say, he has excellent taste.”

 

“In picking a spot for a first date or in asking me out?” Lena asked, rolling her eyes playfully, already guessing what the answer was going to be. 

 

“Both.” Yup, it was. 

 

/

 

“Well they replaced you quickly,” Lena commented, holding up her phone for Rory to see.

 

“They what? Wait - who is that with Chase?”

 

“His new fake girlfriend. She’s a model named Adelaide Radcliffe.”

 

Rory pursed her lips as she pulled out her phone if only to stare at it. “Cool.”

 

_ It’s probably just tabloid talk… Right?  _ She’s not exactly sure why she feels jealous. 

 

/

 

They go on their aforementioned date as scheduled.

 

“So….” Rory started, dragging out the ‘o’ for a few seconds. 

 

“Before you say anything. I would just like to say that that date with Adelaide was not my idea!”

 

Rory couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at the sheepishly contrite expression that overtook Chase’s handsome face. 

 

Chase chuckled a bit too. “I really am sorry, though. I thought you already knew; my publicist told me that she would let your people know about it. After you turned us down - which I totally understand why - my team chose Adelaide instead.”

 

Rory nodded. “I’m sorry about that too - saying no to the whole fake dating thing and all - but I really hate doing the fake relationship stuff. I promise, I don’t have against you or anything.” 

 

“It’s fine,” he replied, a laid back grin crossing his features. “Adelaide and I are just going to take a few pics and go out for  a coffee once or twice and then it’s over.”

 

He took a small sip of his drink. “Personally, I don’t see us as a couple; we have none of the chemistry and all that fun stuff. But we were close growing up, so that kind of adds to the whole back story element, which I guess helps for the tabloids and all the people that are obsessed with that sort of thing.”

 

Rory grinned as she carefully set down her own mug. “You sure she’s not going to fall madly in love with you while this is all happening?”

 

Chase frowned a bit as he took in the mischievous glint in Rory’s eyes. “What do you mean?”

 

Rory sighed dramatically, her grin growing wider. “You ever heard of the ‘Fake Dating’ trope?”

 

“The what?”

 

“It’s a situation where two people - who usually have feelings for each other, or end up developing feelings for each other - make a deal to pretend to date each in order to fulfill a necessary obligation.”

 

“Huh,” Chase said, a look of understanding filling his face. 

 

“The trope usually ends with the two people discovering that they actually want to end up dating each other; my best friend Lena and I like to have fun assigning tropes to people and situations when we’re bored,” she explained. 

 

“I see,” Chase rolled his bright, green eyes fondly. 

 

“Which, brings us back to the original question! Are you sure that Adelaide won’t fall  _ madly _ ” - Chase honest-to-goodness giggles at the stressing of the word - “in love with while this thing runs course?” Rory was laughing too at the end of her question.

 

“Mostly,” Chase managed to say between chuckles at Rory’s antics and dramatics. “I mean she has a girlfriend, someone named Daisy, who she wouldn’t stop talking about when I met with her at some cafe.”

 

Rory raised her eyebrows slightly. “Mostly?” 

 

Chase grinned cockily. “Well, I mean, there’s always a chance. Have you seen me?”

 

Rory rolled her eyes, but the corners of her lips quirked with unrestrained amusement. “Sure,” she indulged him. 

 

/

 

They go out on more non-dates and other get togethers of sorts, and slowly begin to learn more about one another. One of the first things that quickly became apparent to Rory, was how much Chase loved to watch movies.

 

/

 

The cinema is mostly empty when they arrive. They had chosen a good time (midday) and a good day (Tuesday) during which they were both free to see a movie.

 

“Can I get one large popcorn and -” Rory turned to Chase. “Do you mind sharing a soda?” 

 

“No, I don’t mind.”

 

Rory turned back to the cashier. “And one large soda, please.”

 

The cashier punched in a couple of buttons. “Will that be it?”

 

Rory adjusted her oversized sunglasses - _ It’s not even sunny outside, who are these fooling? _ -, “Yeah.” The cashier grabbed the popcorn and soda, handing it to her after she payed. 

 

Chase grabbed the soda the soda from her, taking a small sip, before handing her a ticket. They walked side by side out of the lobby, their shoulders brushing into each other with every step they took, showing their tickets to an employee before entering the hallway full of theaters.

 

“What theater are we in?” Rory asked, looking over at Chase as they slowly stopped walking.

 

He glanced down at his ticket, “Theater three.”

 

Rory pulled off her sunglasses before attaching them to her shirt, careful not to spill any popcorn (didn’t matter, she still got popcorn on the floor). She watched Chase do the same, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth as he did so.

 

He pulled open the door to the theater, gesturing with a dramatic sweep of a bow as he did so, “Ladies first.”

 

Rory rolled her eyes fondly. “Thanks.”

 

They chose a pair of seats near the back of the theater to avoid being seen, a completely unnecessary action as the theater was currently empty.

 

The lights had already dimmed in the theater and a loop of local advertisements was playing to the tune of quiet, preppy background music.

 

They sat down in their seats, setting the refreshments between them.

 

There was quiet for a moment between the two as both of them checked their phones one last time before silencing them.

 

Rory glanced over at the popcorn and then Chase, grinning slightly as she made eye contact.

 

“I bet you can’t catch five pieces of popcorn in your mouth.” She said, reaching for a handful of popcorn.

 

Chase grinned. “Oh yeah? You’re on.” He tilted his head back and opened his mouth widely.

 

Rory tossed the first piece, making Chase quickly maneuver to catch it, munching on the piece with an appreciative hum. Giggling, she threw another one, her grin growing even wider when he caught it just as neatly as he did the first and pumped his fist victoriously. 

 

Rory rolled her eyes - even though Chase thought he briefly caught the wicked glint of mischief in them - , seemingly unamused, as she threw two pieces at once, purposely throwing them badly to make sure he didn’t catch them.

 

Chase gasped dramatically. “You’re cheating!” he exclaimed, proceeding to grab a handful of popcorn and tossing them one by one at her. 

 

Rory shrieked with laughter as she tried to fend off his attack. “I’m sorry! O-okay! Stop it… stop it,” She said between giggles, as she attempted to protect herself, “You’re making a mess.” She still grabbed her own handful of popcorn in spite of her words.

 

Chase ceased throwing popcorn. “I can’t believe you cheated,” he said, shaking his head, mockingly disappointed, before tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

 

“How dare you accuse me of cheating,” Rory said in a haughty tone, tossing her hair over her shoulder with every bit of acting skill she had acquired since getting into the business. “It’s not my fault you can’t catch popcorn properly.”

 

Chase put his hand against his chest, eyes widening as he feigned offense. “Me, not be able to catch. You’re the one who can’t catch. You, not me, you!”

 

Rory through her head back, her laugh echoing bright and filling the empty theater with mirth and happiness. 

 

/

 

Rory grinned as she opened the ruby red door to her and Lena’s apartment. She spotted Lena in the kitchen and made her way to her best friend after placing her jacket onto the coat rack. 

 

“He asked me out,” Rory announced, kind of quickly, kind of nervously, but definitely excitedly. 

 

“Finally!” Lena cheered, throwing her hands into the air as she danced a little victory jig. “It took him long enough.”

 

Rory rolled her eyes. “It took him a very appropriate amount of time.” There was a moment of silence as Rory began to fidget with her hands by clasping and unclasping them. “We’re going out for dinner at some fancy restaurant.”

 

Lena smiled kindly at Rory before glancing back to the food she was preparing ( _ Waffles, _ Rory guessed.) in the kitchen. “Good for you two; I’m really happy for Rory, truly.” 

 

Rory smiled gratefully at her best friend. “Thanks, Lena.” She was quiet for a moment. “Yeah, I’m excited. We also don’t plan on hiding or anything. You know, like it’s our relationship and shouldn’t have to hide it from anyone.”

 

“I take it you’re not worried about Beautiful Roses anymore?” 

 

Rory’s eyes widened. “I completely forgot about them! I don’t even think Chase knows about the site.” 

 

“Your going to have to tell him about it.” Lena said as she took the waffle iron ( _ I was right!,  _ Rory mentally high-fived herself. It’s the small pleasures in life, truly.) out of cabinet and plugged it in.

 

“I’d much rather not.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes, “It’s going to come up at some point, regardless if you want it to or not. Just tell him about it when you two go out on that date and if he’s not scared away by your obvious creepiness then you’ll know it’s meant to be.”

 

“Leeeeena,” Rory whined. “You are no help.”

 

“I’m joking. But seriously, you should just tell him next time you see him, it’ll only get more awkward with time.”

 

/

 

“So there’s this thing I need to tell you about.”

 

Chase took a sip of his drink and raised his eyebrows, “You turn into a werewolf every full moon? Cause if so, that’s totally something I think we can work through.”

 

“Worse. There’s this site that my best friend found a little while back that’s dedicated to shipping the two of us.”

 

“Shipping?”

 

Rory took out her phone to open the site. “They think we’d make a cute couple.”

 

Chase grinned. “We  _ do _ make cute couple.”

 

Rory rolled her eyes. “It’s incredibly creepy.”

 

“It can’t be that bad.”

 

“I warned you.” Rory said, handing Chase her phone after she thumbed her way to the site.

 

His eyes widened slightly and a look of slight horror and immense amusement ( _ How did he find a way to convey those two emotions at the same time!?  _ was Rory’s first thought.  _ He’d make a fabulous actor _ , was her second.) appeared on his face. “Is that us?”

 

“Probably.”

 

“My nose is not that big.”

  
  


/

 

_ I hate mornings, _ Rory thought to herself as she walked down the hallway from her bedroom.

 

“Good morning,” a voice, more specifically Chase Turnleaf’s voice, called out to her from the kitchen and she smiled.

 

_ Fine. I don’t mind mornings. _

  
  
  



End file.
